Let You Down
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Dwicky learns the truth. Some ZaDR Sequel is ‘Scared’


Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Let You Down

Summary: Dwicky learns the truth. Some ZaDR Sequel is 'Scared'

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: ZimDib

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: The song Let you Down By Three Days Grace. :cough:

Comments: The sequel is 'Scared'. Probably up now.

_Noise_- is, well, a noise in the story.

_Lyrics_ (centred) – people in story are listening/can hear it.

**Lyrics** (centred) - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA, they cannot hear it)

----------

Let You Down

----------

**Trust me**

**There's no need to fear  
Everyone's here  
Waiting for you to finally be one of us  
**

With tongues tangled together, Dib tried to regain some sense. He wasn't doing to well. His hands pressed against the green chest in front of him, needing to breath. He panted and gathered a bit of his scattered wits. "Dwicky." He couldn't speak for another moment, and the other was already was working on his neck. "Dwicky . . will be." He cut himself off his a moan, head dropping back, neck being nibbled on. "Home!" He managed after a moment. "He'll be home soon, Zim."

**  
Come down  
You may be full of fear  
But you'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me  
**

"Fine," Zim bit a little harder. "Let him see. Zim doesn't care." Claws trailed down the pale back and pressed into the humans hips. He smirked and caught the swollen lips again, lips grasping the bottom lips and pulling it into his mouth. "'ih 'ant 'im tah shee," He mumbled, grinding against Dib, loving the delicious friction.

**  
I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me  
**

Dib let out another moan and rocked his hips against Zim's, wanting more contact suddenly. "Buh-t," It was whined as he wrapped his arms around the Irken's neck, trying to reclaim his lip. When the alien let it go he pressed into the kiss, his own tongue pushing into the mouth, piercing clanking against sharper teeth.

**  
Trust me  
I'll be there when you need me  
You'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me  
**

Zim wrapped his own thin tongue around the others, licking at the metal ball. Hands slipping down the back of the humans jeans, grasping delicate flesh there. A purr resounded from his chest at Dib's little enticing noises.

**  
I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me  
**

Dib panted into the kiss, not longer able to control his motor skills. His hands grasped at Zim's bare chest trying to find any extra support he could. He dropped his head to the aliens chest, fingers kneading at the flat chest, not hearing the door open.

**  
I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me  
**

Zim's red eyes dart and watch the door open, tongue darting out and tracing the boy's ear, keeping him distracted. The shock on the humans face was enough for Zim to smirk and flex his claws, drinking in all the noises. Lekku lifting and wiggling in the air is what had the man speaking.

**  
Never want to come down  
Never want to come down  
Never want to come down  
**

"Dib?" The mans voice was dripping with fear. And Dib's head snapped towards him. Dib opened his mouth, willing his voice to work, but he couldn't. Nothing would come out, so, he pushed Zim back and stood up, straightening his pants, buttoning them, and grabbing a pillow off the near-by couch to hold. He took a deep breath, avoiding the mans gaze.

**  
(Down, let you down)  
**

"Dwicky." He started, finding his voice, "Um," He coughed into his hand nervously and felt arms slid around his waist. "This is Zim." Dwicky's eyes widened and Dib felt like sinking into the floor. "He is an Irken."

**  
I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me  
**

Dwicky backed away, back through the door. "But," He voice cracked with panic and his eyes darted around, seeing things that weren't there. "You told me, you told me that, _that_, wasn't real. That the nightmares were just nightmares." his back hit the wall opposite the apartment door and his hands splayed behind him, breath coming out in short gasps. "You told me"

**  
I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
**

"Dwicky? Dwicky." Dib dropped the pillow and tried to go his distressed friend. "Calm down, calm down. It's okay. Just calm down, I'm here for you. I'll always be hear for you." Dib tried reaching for him again, but Zim tightened his grip possessively. "I'll help you get through this. Just, calm down."

**Finally believe in me**

Dwicky started sliding down the wall, Dib's words jumbled in his mind, the red eyes boring into his skull. Then, it all went black.

----------

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click

Lyrics (c) Three Days Grace


End file.
